


小Leers露營生活

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 之前玩手機版動森被激發出來的產物，拖到後來買了NS版集合啦！動物森友會都遊玩快200個小時了才碼完動森真的超好玩的啦
Relationships: Garry Leers/Jack Bright
Kudos: 1





	小Leers露營生活

**Author's Note:**

> 之前玩手機版動森被激發出來的產物，拖到後來買了NS版集合啦！動物森友會都遊玩快200個小時了才碼完  
> 動森真的超好玩的啦

「Leers，我過來玩啦。」Bright抬手打了個招呼。他看著被叫到名字的男人呆愣地回望著他，即便手裡釣竿捲線器瘋狂旋轉著也好似看不見般。原先在波瀾海面上悠然飄動的浮標在獵物掙扎下完全沒入水中，最終於啪地一聲清脆聲響，那紅黃各半的小球徹底失去了蹤影。Bright注視著回歸平靜的水面笑了聲：「看來是條大魚呢，還真可惜啊。」

「Bright博士……？您怎麼會來這裡？」即使釣竿的那一頭早已沒有任何東西了，Leers仍維持著拉竿的姿勢注視意料外的訪客，他的眼睛從Bright靠過來那一刻便未曾移開。

「嘛，就當是渡假囉。」Bright朝對方俏皮地眨了下眼睛，後者愣了幾秒，像是終於將龐大訊息處理完般，Leers遲了好一陣才跳起來，並差點激動的將釣竿往海裡一扔。

「遠道而來辛苦您了！請請請來寒舍休息吧！」胡亂收起釣竿，Leers驚惶失措地揮舞著手，為了冷靜下來他最後選擇緊緊攢住衣角，然後縮著身體向Bright提道。

後者笑瞇瞇地點了點頭，Leers馬上蹦起身朝著一個方向小跑步起來，而在意識到Bright並不知道方位後他緊急停下並折返，通紅的臉頰分不出是因為劇烈活動、緊張還是亢奮亦或是以上皆是。Bright悠哉地跟在對方背後，走沒幾步Leers就會放緩腳步回頭，彼此視線對上時他便會急忙轉回前方。那副慌張的模樣真的百看不厭哪，Bright盯著連耳根都紅透的Leers，翹班大老遠跑到這鳥不生蛋的地方還是有那麼點划算的嘛。

「需需需要什麼盡管告訴我，請您不要客氣！」Leers拉開門讓Bright踏入的同時語速急快地道，在對方坐下後，他衝到房間後方端出一杯熱騰騰的咖啡，純色的馬克杯被小心翼翼放置到茶几上，僅是從中飄散的濃郁香味都讓人如此提神。「只是個簡陋的小地方，而且這邊也沒有您喜歡的酒類飲品真的很對不起……」

Bright環視一圈後挑起眉，Leers住處的格局跟他的人事主管辦公室如出一轍，他不知道該先佩服對方的記憶力還是收集這些傢具與物品的能力。不過對方是Leers的話，他手裡就算有一份自己辦公室的平面設計圖似乎都不會令人感到奇怪。

啜飲著房間主人遞過來的咖啡——不意外是符合自己喜好的口味。一陣靜默逐漸蔓延，他沒有開口，Leers也就沒發出任何聲音，空間內靜的能聽見來自外頭的蟲鳴。一邊品嘗著濃烈的咖啡因飲料，Bright的目光被室內擺設的一部分吸引，他的視線投向靠在牆邊、獨自放在房間一角的木製矮桌，雖然底下的收納空間擺放了不少書本，但空蕩蕩的桌面上僅擺著一個小巧的藍色盒子，外側的絨布材質再加上那種單手便能整個納入掌心的體積簡直是再明顯不過的線索，不用多加思考他大概也能猜測到盒內裝著什麼。

安靜氛圍中，在一旁坐立難安的Leers注意到了Bright的目光後瞬間臉色刷白，他霎時飛奔過去將盒子緊攢在手中，徒勞地試圖阻斷另一人的注視。

「這、這只是因為很好看所以擺在這裡的……」Leers瑟縮著解釋道，他用上雙手將之徹底覆蓋，垂著頭不敢對上Bright的眼睛，本就不大的聲音消融於室內平穩的空氣。「只是……就只是個裝飾品……」

盯著Leers一副恨不得立在那兒化為傢具一部分的模樣，Bright單手撐著下巴，在凝重的沈默將Leers壓垮之前先開了口。

「吶，Leers，我難得能放個假，不介意陪我一下的吧。」縮成一團的男人聽到這句話便帶著疑惑緩緩抬臉，Bright放下馬克杯起身，拉住了對方的手之後直接朝目的地邁開步伐。

多虧這裡與自己那兒幾乎相同的傢具擺設，根本不用等對方開口，Bright輕易便在房內找到床鋪的位置。噢，大概還是有那麼點不同的，這張床可比他辦公室後的那張大多了。

他把Leers推到床上，在對方微弱的完全可以忽略不計的抵抗下，Bright伸手覆上他的股間。褲襠那處早就緊繃的不得了，被Bright碰觸後Leers咬著唇縮了下身體，險些因這般撫摸發出羞恥的聲音。

「咦、等……等一下……」

「都硬成這個樣子了沒什麼好等的吧。」Bright單手拉開Leers的褲鏈，把手指探進去直接貼上性器輕輕滑過，讓Leers回應了一個劇烈的震顫與短促的鼻音。

「不是這樣的……您……唔——」Leers賣力想傳達自己的意思，然而快感猛地襲來，將所有正要說出口的語句打碎成呻吟。

「想做的話就直接做啊，來這裡不就是為了能隨心所欲過日子嗎。」Bright又更加靠近了些，Leers下意識地往後挪動直到背後貼上了牆面。沒有空間再拉開距離了，他只能僵硬的任由對方湊過來，感受細碎的吻落上發燙的臉頰與耳邊。

Bright正與他貼的如此近，跳動過於快速的心臟像是隨時都要破裂，Leers緊張的發不出任何聲音，喉頭乾燥的發疼，發汗的掌心緊緊抓著身下床單，耳朵內也嗡嗡作響。他的性器正被對方握在手中，舒服的感覺蔓延開使他無法克制身體的抽動，臉側柔軟黏膜輕貼上來的觸感也讓他酥麻不已，本來就感到發熱的皮膚被Bright吻過後簡直要直接燒起來。

別說是接觸，就連看見最喜歡的Bright博士都好久未曾有過了。現在發生的一切遠遠超越了他的幻想。Leers確實想像過無數次Bright來到這個地方的情景，為了能一起用餐而擁有兩套以上的餐具，為了能讓對方好好休息而擺放好兩張最舒適的椅子，甚至是盥洗用品、床鋪等等。明明是一個人居住的空間，他卻仔細地在各個角落準備了兩人份的物品。還有……那擺在客廳一隅，盛裝著他痴心妄想的那個小盒子。

在您永遠不會踏足的深山野嶺，稍微……就只是稍微地，做一下一起生活的夢也是被允許的吧。沒有忙於生活的期間，Leers經常捧起那一時衝動所購入的物品，並盯著盒中小巧卻無比耀眼的戒指出神。Leers總是不由地妄想著它被戴到Bright手上的模樣，想著對方向自己露出的笑容。他當然清楚這一切有多麼可笑，就連做這樣的夢都愚蠢透頂，更何況他不可能真的有勇氣將它送出去，Bright博士也完全不可能會接受的吧。就是因為深知如此，Leers才會將那枚戒指擺在住處最顯眼的地方。沒有任何功能性，沒有要贈予的對象，這樣的它單單就只是個漂亮的、光是注視著便能讓他心滿意足的擺飾。

那個戒指盒被Bright注意到的時候Leers心臟幾乎停止了，就好像所有不切實際的想法都透過它被對方看透，那些不可能實現的丟人念想都被挖出來暴露在Bright眼前。從剛剛抓起盒子並被拉到這裡為止Leers都仍盡其所能把它隱藏在Bright視線外，他一面顫抖著接受來自對方的舒適撫摸，一面在心中期望對方能不再注意這件事。

才搓揉了一會兒，Bright就感覺到掌心下Leers的性器只需要再略微刺激就會馬上射出來。注意到對方快到極限後他停下了撫弄的動作，並在Leers面前有些粗暴的把自己的褲子脫下扔到地板上，如變魔術似的摸出了套子和潤滑液。

「在我準備好之前你可要好好忍住啊。」Bright調整成跪姿時說道。為了避免對方再刺激下去會直接繳械，伸出的那隻手轉向探到Leers上衣下撫摸他的身體，同時在自己後方做準備讓待會兒的性愛能更順利。Leers熾熱的眼神讓他也感到很興奮，總感覺已經好久沒接受到這樣的目光了。

Bright一直都不討厭來自對方的熱切關注，雖然在旁人看來，大多都覺得Leers極其密切的跟隨與注視必定會讓人感到壓力與不自在，實際上對方完全沒做過什麼會令他真的覺得困擾的事。Leers經常主動協助處理些瑣碎事物，或是在可行的範圍分擔他的工作，無論說什麼樣的垃圾話他都會安安靜靜地聆聽，無論多麼隨意地打聲招呼他都會開心到幾乎要跳起來。Leers幫上的忙數不勝數，Bright反而覺得自己找不太到會討厭他的理由。

即使找Leers打炮不只一次兩次了，每一回對方仍然表現出的亢奮與害臊模樣都讓Bright擁有滿滿的成就感，還有Leers那副不管是上還是被上都會哭出來的表情也使他心癢。好一陣子沒碰面了也還是完全沒改變啊。Bright喘口氣讓自己習慣在後穴擴張潤滑的指，然後低頭吻上那個始終紅著臉注視自己的男人。Leers終於忍不住抬起手抱上Bright的手臂，交纏相貼的脣舌舒服的要讓他的大腦沸騰，還有接吻間Bright不時泄漏的甜膩鼻音也讓他耳根一陣酥麻，縱使現在根本沒有碰到下身，他也感覺自己幾乎會只因對方沉浸在快感的模樣而高潮。

在接吻中Leers也還是目不轉睛凝視著，那雙微闔的眼睛注意到之後回望過來，然後帶著笑意瞇成一彎月牙。一個特別大力的鼓動由內而外撞擊了胸腔一下，Leers因此全身都跟著一顫。就是這個表情，他一直想在Bright臉上看見的微笑。無論是因為感到有趣還是高興，只有在由衷感到愉快的時候Bright會這麼笑，不論對方使用什麼樣的身體都從來沒改變過，而當那些不同年齡性別的身軀露出這個表情，他也都會打從心底被吸引。

覺得準備的差不多了，Bright結束了那個綿長的親吻，他舔著有那麼點摩擦過頭而紅腫的唇，替對方戴好剛剛拿出的保險套後，Bright向前主動跨坐到Leers身上，單手按上他的肩膀，一隻手則在身後將那根硬挺對準了位置。他先緩緩讓性器頭部進入體內，緊接著舒了一口氣，放低腰部把對方全部吞進去。

身體結合的強烈刺激遠比只是撫摸要來的激烈太多，溫暖濕潤的內壁緊緊纏著性器吞吐，腸壁軟肉完整地將他包覆，每當頂到Bright體內敏感的部位，對方回饋而來的痙攣吸吮簡直要令Leers失去思考能力。眼前Bright泛著紅潮的面龐，耳邊低低的呻吟，還有手下傳來的升高體溫和汗水與性揉合的氣味，一切感受都美好的不真實，Leers的胸膛極為激烈的起伏，過於頻繁的吸吐令他頭有些暈，緊抓著對方袖口的手指也逐漸發麻。

發覺身下男人的異狀，Bright捧起他的臉再次吻上去，用最直接的方法堵上對方的口，避免Leers因為過度換氣致使體內二氧化碳濃度過低而徑直昏過去。期間他的腰臀仍然在持續擺動著，讓交合的快感源源不絕，滾燙熱情的性器在體內衝撞帶來一波波歡愉，Bright實在很難克制自己的音量，不過Leers喘的比他更大聲就是了。

由Leers輕輕推著他的手、還有自喉間逐漸明顯起來的嗚咽似乎都在努力告知自己他將瀕臨絕頂的訊息，接收到之後Bright加大了腰胯的動作，讓每次操幹都兇猛地幾乎整個退出又進入。他知道Leers喜歡接吻，所以即便彎著身子很不方便活動，Bright仍然沒有分開與對方相貼的唇。在一次坐到最底時他感覺到了繃起身體的Leers，於是Bright喬了下角度讓對方的性器頂端狠狠抵上自己的敏感處，在Leers釋放時Bright也幾乎於同一刻射出來。一邊親一邊高潮的感覺還不賴嘛。尚未從滅頂的脫力感恢復，Bright維持著騎坐在Leers胯間的位置，任對方在性事結束後、終於主動起來的以蜻蜓點水的力道親著自己。

「你寶貝著的那枚戒指，」找回體力後Bright挪動身子坐到一旁，然後一邊說著一邊將臉轉向Leers一笑。「如果我說我想要的話你會讓給我嗎？」

呼吸徹底停滯，Leers只能以瞪大的雙眼回望男人那雙帶著笑意瞇起的眸。那些在腦海裡想像了無數次的話語，那些只有在夢境中才容許出現的畫面，僅僅是幻想都覺得太過奢侈……他究竟扼殺了自己的念想多少次？Leers反覆深呼吸抑制發熱的眼眶，同時拼盡全力才壓下發顫的手，他緩慢將一直藏在身後的那個小巧盒子放入Bright手中。

「……若是您想要任何東西，我必定都會給您。」又一次深深吸了一口氣，Leers低聲訴說道，即使厚重的鏡片也無法阻擋閃爍眼瞳中流瀉的濃烈愛慕。他低下腦袋默默嚥下本想吐出口的話語。

這枚戒指的主人本來就只會屬於您。

他看著Bright握住那個盒子，雖然對方還沒打開來戴上，Leers已經覺得胸口飽脹的暖意讓自己開心的輕飄飄的。比起Bright是否會戴上它，將這枚承載了心意的戒指交給對方對他來說才是更有意義的事。

「我之後還想再過來找你玩，可以的吧。」

Leers露出染著紅暈的燦爛笑容，這樣的表情他也只有對著Bright才會有吧。

「隨時都歡迎您。」


End file.
